Cye's Bad Day
by Firestorm
Summary: Cye complains about his day to his journal.


Disclaimer: Don't own Cye. Wish I did.  
A/N.. Just a short humor fic about Cye complaining.. For once I have him being the eldest in here.. I know, weird...

**Cye's Journal**

Dear Journal, my name is Cye.. Not.. S.A.I,. as in the weapon that one red masked turtle on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, carries.. Whatever his name is.. Anyway, I'm here to tell you about my day.. It all started when my bloody alarm clock went off at the crack of dawn.. I was forced to get up, shut it off, and get dressed. Boy, I'm telling you, I wouldn't have mind throwing the blasted thing onto the floor and jumping down on it a few times.. But that's not a mature thing to do, so I left it alone.

Now you may think that I love cooking for several people. Wanna bet? Do you have any idea how hard it is to learn what everyone likes or doesn't like, who's allergic to this or that, how much to cook, what not to cook, and so forth? It bloody gets on my nerves! I mean Ryo absolutely hates sweet and sour sausages... Kento doesn't like buttery syrup on his waffles... Rowen... gah.. The last time I set a plate of fried eggs in front of him, he screamed in terror and we had to pry him off the ceiling.. Oiy... Sage, he eats and all, but it's mostly toast and coffee.. I swear if he skips another meal, I'm shaving his hair off. Hmph, I bet when he goes out for his morning mediations, he actually heads to one of his fan-member's house and eats breakfast there. I wouldn't be a bit surprised..

Also, I hate it when people assume that I'm the youngest of my friends.. Gah... this one time I had walked into a store to buy some wine coolers for a party we were having.. Can you believe they carded me? Were the others carded when they were buying their own? Noooo! Just me! I'm not the youngest, damn it! Rowen is! Gah, why must he look older than me! It's not fair I tell you! Anyway, back to the subject..

I went downstairs to cook breakfast for four hungry guys, and one woman, plus one kid who I think should probably move in, since he's here more often than at home with his parents… I'm surprised he hasn't started calling Ryo and Mia dad and mom yet.. Back to the subject.. I started to get out things to make breakfast with. The usual utensils, pots, pans, flour, eggs, milk, vanilla, some spices, and a few other things. I had just started to cook when suddenly out of nowhere, White Blaze comes charging in through the back door, muddy as can be.. And I'm talking major muddy..

For a moment, I had thought it was Black Blaze, until I said the paw prints all over the floor.. I held my anger in, which is no surprise I guess… Then just when I was about to get a damp rag to clean off his paws, and to get Ryo, and to clean up the floor, the stupid tiger had the nerve to jump on me! The impact knocked me back into the stove, where I burnt my elbow on the frying pan where I had eggs and sausages cooking, my other arm knocked down a pot of scalding hot water. So my backside was burnt, and my white shirt had suddenly gotten a new design of paw prints, courtesy of Tiger Expressions.. I swear I hurt like hell, and the stains in the t-shirt are still there even after washing it in the best stain removal laundry detergent that I could buy… I'm going to kill that tiger and feed him to one of my shark friends, I swear..

Anyway, after I was able to get the situation under control, I sent the tiger back outside and made him wait there until Ryo came downstairs. I immediately set to the task of getting the first aid for myself and to clean up this mess. Breakfast had been ruined and since I would not be able to use my one arm where my elbow was burnt, Sage or Rowen would have to cook. I did not trust Ryo to be in the kitchen; he has the tendency to burn all the food, nor do I trust Kento in the kitchen. He'd just eat everything.

Anyway, about ten minutes after the scene, the others were up. Before they could even ask what had happened, I immediately started on Ryo. "You really need to learn to train that tiger of yours, Ryo!"

"Cye, what happened?" he asked, staring me up and down with a frown covering his dark face.

"What happened? What happened!" I shrieked. "I'll tell you what happened. The tiger has no self-control at all. He rushes in here while I'm cooking, jumps on me with his muddy paws, sends me flying back into the hot stove, causing me to get injured."

Ryo frowned more. I really did hate yelling like this, and it wasn't my nature to go off the handle, but still I couldn't keep it in. Just like the ocean, I, too, express my anger and frustration in one giant burst of energy. Knowing that I was extremely angry, he chose wisely to scold the tiger, who had come back inside, and then Ryo lead him outside to bathe him. I, however, went upstairs to tend to my wounds. I had forgotten about breakfast, and thus it had burned.

Thankfully, Sage had come down and caught it before everything had caught fire. Mia said nothing to me. She was more concerned about my injuries. She had told Ryo to tie White Blaze up and to keep him outside during the day unless he'd properly train him. Oh, sure, the tiger was well behaved, but that was only because the Ancient had told him he'd turn him into a fur coat if he didn't control himself. Now with the Dynasty gone, the blasted tiger was acting up more than ever.

Later that day after everything had calmed down and I was resting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me, and watching TV, Kento had come in from the basement and actually sat down on me! The nerve! Didn't he see me? Here I am, injured and the big oaf just decided to add more pain to my poor abused body. Okay, so it wasn't really bad. I mean not like Ryo when Talpa nearly killed him from the first battle they had. But still it hurt awful. I screamed and almost kicked him off me, but luckily for me, I didn't have to.

Kento had jumped away, and turned to look at me, a rather shocked look on his face. "Oh,

Cye, buddy, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

I gritted my teeth and tried to count to ten before I said something nasty. Getting an attitude with someone isn't my nature, but at this point I could take no more of it. My eyes narrowed into slits and I forced a sardonic smile. "No, Kento, it's okay. I had just decided to be invisible today while being injured on the couch."

He took a dumbfounded look and stared at me, then rubbed his head, blinked several times and shrugged. "Okay," he said, then turned to the TV.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. I really did hate being like this as I had mentioned before. I usually wasn't this grouchy and was always in a kind mood to anyone, always believing in the best of things, but sometimes even kind people can only tolerate so much before they began to snap.

Sage had come in periodically to check my wounds and added more aloe vera to them, making me wince from the cold. I didn't see why he just didn't at least try and heal him. Then again I knew better than to ask. Sage had told us once before he couldn't heal accidental wounds, and what I have is accidental. I was beginning to wish the tiger had knocked me into the stove on purpose.

Mia brought me some soup, Yellow Squash Soup to be exact, and I ate, being careful to blow on it before I burnt my tongue. She was the one who had given me control over the television and told the others not to switch the channels on me. She asked how I was feeling, and I was meaning to tell her that I felt grouchy, sore, and tired, but I just shrugged, not really answering. I didn't want to take the chance of snapping at her when she was being helpful to me.

Mia just nodded and gently patted my shoulder. It was amazing actually how she could pick up things without us telling her. She left me alone then with Kento, going back to her computer room where Rowen was at the time researching something. What I wasn't sure. And frankly I didn't care.

Ryo returned from outside and gave me a look as he sat down on the sofa beside me. I could just barely feel his legs by my toes and I jerked them away, and winced a little. The jerking had caused a bit of a reaction pain to my side.

"Cye, look, I'm sorry for what White Blaze did to you, but are you going to be angry all afternoon?" he asked me, trying to get me to look at him.

"Why shouldn't I be angry, Ryo?" I asked, refusing to glance his way. One thing about fire elementals and water elementals, is that they should never be mixed together if they are both upset and unbalanced. The result is often disastrous as we both knew, so we often try not to fight, and hardly ever do we. "I had a bad day, started by your tiger."

"I know, I know. But you getting angry isn't something I'm really used to seeing," he confessed.

I only nodded and kept silent. I wish he'd leave me alone. In fact I wanted everyone to leave me alone. I just needed some space. And I wondered if I'd ever get that desire.

Hours later I had gotten my wish as everyone but me had gone to bed. I laid there in the dark now, too tired to watch another episode on television, but yet too wide awake to even sleep. I was thinking about the whole day so far. I had been mostly angry, nearly bit Sage's head off for trying to help me, ignored Rowen when he talked about his psychology homework and the report he had to do on it, I called Kento a fat pig, and threatened to shave White Blaze's fur off if he jumped on me ever again while I was cooking.

Now thinking back I felt extremely bad about the whole day. I shouldn't have been so mean to them. I mean, they're my friends, and I treated them like garbage. How were they to know my day would go wrong? It wasn't their fault. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that I needed to apologize to each of them. And so I will when tomorrow comes. In closing journal, I'd like to add a quote of wisdom: Never ever leave the backdoor nor the kitchen door unlocked when you know there are tigers running about. It will just cause you trouble.

Cye Mouri


End file.
